How to Save an Angel
by mukarin
Summary: Roy Mustang works as a guard to the beautiful mysterious creation of God. Warnings: AU, OOC..Roy/Ed


How is it possible for a man to catch an angel?

* * *

But it's here, behind those rusty bars. A pure creation by God. Shining golden hair covered its angelic face, wide white wings bathed in shimmering light, a simple white rag which once was a beautiful robe covered its body. Chains circled on its left leg, making it harder to escape.

Why wouldn't it be? The angel's trapped within a small chamber, with a hole on its ceiling enough for the dim moonlight to light the winged creature. Such a pity to watch the angel desperately trying to break free of the chain, spreading its wings and getting it crushed due to the iron bars and solid bricks.

Every night, the angel would looked at the moon with sad eyes, but it will never shed a tear. Every morning the angel will sleep peacefully on the hard surface with wings as its blanket and pillow. The angel never spoke, but its action made it clear.

It wants to get out of here. It wants to get out of here as soon as possible.

As a night shift guard, my only job was to look at it. Make sure it doesn't free itself from the bars that keeping it in. I don't see why the higher-ups wanted to keep an angel in this cell.

* * *

What is an angel capable of?

* * *

It's a pure creature, right? It won't eat you at night or kill your entire family, right? Why did the higher-ups treated him like a prisoner? Why won't they let this angel free?

I kept staring the angel hard, not noticing the angel looked at me with curiousity. I shook my head, and asked, "Do you need something?", I tried to make my voice as soft as possible. The angel shook its head, and got closer to the bars. As its hand grabbed the bars, it spoke for the first time in a quiet and raspy voice, "Will you help me?", I got up from my chair, and walked closer to the bars, "If it's not related to free you from this cell, maybe I can help."

The angel look disappointed, but its eyes locked with mine. "I need some water, to rinse my wings with.", that statement confused me for a second, but I got the point, "You mean, something like a bath?", it thought for a moment, then gave me a silent nod. I smiled, "That's fine with me, Hold on for a moment."

I left in a hurry, report to the guard in front to keep an eye for the angel while I looked for a bucket and some water too. I went to the supply room, get a wooden bucket, then the water pump to filled it.

When I came back, the guard had disappear. Maybe he got bored, I thought. As I walked towards the angel with a bucket in my hand, it was groaning in pain while caressing its own foot bound by the chains. I coughed a bit to gain its attention, the angel looked at me instantly.

Its gaze followed my every move. I reached the key, opened the cell, placed the bucket near the angel, then locked the cell again, placed the key back, and went to my chair to sit down. The angel glared the bucket for a moment, before it dipped its hands to the water. I watched as it slowly rinsed the wings, then its hand, the face came last before it threw a big handful of water to each of the wings. The once beautiful wings was now damp, grey, and ugly.

It surprised me as the wings moved upright, exactly straight as its neck, and almost reached the ceilings. The damp wings did a quick spread to its feathers, and it glowed so bright than before. No longer damp and ugly, it was pearly white, the brightness overcome the moonlight just above it. It was a miracleous thing to witnessed. I froze out of amusement, and I'm beginning to think that my face is weird, because the angel seemed to form a soft smile on its face.

"What's so funny?" I asked, the angel bent its wings once more before looking at me, "Your facial expression amuse me and you are very helpful. Thank you very much.", The angel gave me a soft smile once more, it sat down near the bars while looking at me still. I formed a sincere smile across my face before I let out my hand, "I think we never introduced ourself properly, my name is Roy Mustang.", the angel hesitated for a while, before letting out its own hand, and I shook it, "Nice to meet you, Roy Mustang.", "And you are?", the angel shook its head, and let go of my hand. It slowly backed away to the farthest corner of the cell.

I smiled weakly and made my way back into the chair. I sat down, looking at the shining creature on the corner, it looked back at me, locked our eyes on each other.

Now that its hair wasn't in the way, I realized that its eyes are shining amber. I found myself lost in its eyes somehow, felt like those eyes are drowning me, to a sea of molten gold lava.

What we didn't know, we spent that night looking at each other's eyes while bathing in the dim moonlight.

* * *

So, this is my life.

My name is Roy Mustang, professional womanizer with charming good looks as the ladies said. With smooth and silky raven black hair and sexy onyx eyes, perfect toned body with white complexion, a very high percent of stamina to last in bed for a threesome, foursome, fivesome, etc... A handsome, rich man living in a luxurious mansion filled with maids in miniskirts and butlers. With rooms like presidental suite of a seven-star hotel, statues of himself decorated the halls, parks, and rooms. He doesn't have to work but he will get bags of money each day! Everyday is living like king for the one and only, Roy Mustang!...

No, that is my dream life. This is how I lived...

My name is Roy Mustang, I lived in a cheap apartement with my best friend, Maes Hughes. We shared the rent by taking some of our money from the 'well-payed' job. Basically, we worked for the richest man in the world also known as King Bradley. We worked as soldiers, sometimes guards. It's like living in the military, but only the first-class pupils get to a higher-rank position. Since I'm not a first-class, it's hard to get notice by the upper men. About my description, they are ABSOLUTELY true—some of it. I like women, but I have no luck with them whatsoever. I used to guard The King's mansion for any possible intruders at day, then drank myself to insanity at dawn. But that routine has got to stop, because the richest man in the world just captured an angel, and I got the night shift to guard it.

At least it's a cute angel.

As the sun disappeared, I put on my uniform, washed my face and locked the door as I left. I walked slowly to my workplace, enjoying the view of the sky turned dark, children played on their front porch, some attractive ladies walked while gossiping, and the street lights turned on.

It's a peaceful place, where I lived. Maybe not out of danger, but it's quite safe. Just beware of gangsters or drunken perverts or cranky old hags or even clumsy waiters, then you'll have a good time here. My life may not be as perfect as my dream life, but I'll work hard to get it real.

"Can I ask you a question?" I asked to the beautiful creature right before me. It nodded, and get closer to the bars, "How did you end up here?" I said bluntly, the angel seemed surprise. "I sat on the roof, the one in the middle to rest my wings...then not longer after that, there is a square string thingy covered my entire body...I don't know what happened after that, I woke up in this place and saw many others whispering things about me...I tried to get out but I kept on breaking my wings, then I met you." The angel took a deep breath, I nodded and got closer to the bars, "But what exactly are you doing here?", the angel searched for something in its ragged clothes, then let out a little wrapped box with ribbons and burnt edges. "I am looking for someone.", its eyes became serious,

"Someone important."

I looked closely at the wrapped box. Then back at the angel. The box is clearly a beautiful one, looked like a gift for someone's brithday but what happened with the burnt edges? Never mind that, what is inside the box? Who is this 'someone important' guy? So many questions running in my head, I don't know what to do now, somehow I lost in my own thought. The angel tapped my shoulders and I snapped back to reality, looking at the big amber eyes, I slipped my next question , "Why would someone capture an angel like you?"

The angel shot me a surprised look again, then it smiled weakly and put the box back in the pockets. Held my shoulders tight, then tilted its head a bit.

"It seems you do not know what angels are capable of."

I shook my head, the angel let go of my shoulders and smiled at me again, "Anymore questions?", I nodded, "Why won't you tell me your name?", the angel backed away a bit, "I do not have any.", "But what will I call you with?" I asked. No respond, "Can you give me a name to call you with?"

The angel shook its head. I saw pain in its eyes, and the wings began to bent down like showing an apologetic manner. "Can I...give you a name, maybe?", The angel perked and it got closer to me. Figuring that it agreed, I began to come up with names,

"How about Angelica? Or maybe Joy? Evelyn? Melissa? Cla—."

The angel covered my mouth before I can continue, "I am a boy, Roy Mustang.", Oh so it is a he! He's a boy! What a pretty boy!

"Whoa. Okay, how about George?", I asked. He shook his head, "Anthony?", he showed his tongue, "Timothy?", I wish I came up with better names, because if you've seen his face, you know you're a lousy and horrible name-giver. Well, here comes my last name, then I'll give up and let him do the thinking,

"How about Edward?", The angel looked at me closely, then he opened his mouth to speak, then closed it again. "Edward. Ed for short.", I tried to make him talk to me, "I can be like, 'What's up Ed?', and you'll be like, 'I am good, Roy Mustang!'. How about that?", The angel nodded, then he smiled.

"So, we can introduce ourself once more. My name is Roy Mustang!" I let out my hand just like we did the other night, he looked at my hand, then gladly he took out his own and I shook it.

"Hello Roy Mustang. My name is Edward, Ed for short." He said with a smile across his face. A big smile, from ear to ear. "What's up, Ed?", I asked then he responded the same way I imagined it, "I am good, Roy Mustang!"

That is the real conversation we had in weeks. Well, since I met him. But hey, would it be nice to befriend with an angel? And maybe, I could get him out of here. Maybe, I could learn what is an angel capable of. Maybe, I knew who is this 'important person' and help him find it. Maybe, I can look inside the box too...

"You are spacing out again, Roy Mustang." His voice is like soft silk on your skin, "Why did you always do that? Is that how humas are? Spacing out then talk then thinking then spacing out again? And what is with the handshakes? Is that like a tradition?" now that one closed to a rant. I never saw him speaking that much, It totally freaked me out.

I started to breath normally, trying to look normal, "Well, there are a lot of things to explain. Why are you so intrested with humans?", "Why are your people so intrested to angels?" he asked back, I'm getting nervous. "Well...how about this? I ask you a question, then you answer it, then you ask a question, then me, then you, then me, then you, so on...", The angel sighed, "Very well, we shall do it tommorow."

"What?! Why tomorrow?" I objected, if you can do it now, why do it tommorow? The angel shrugged, "It is late. Your hour here will be over before we learned about each other."

Good point, I thought. I looked back at the angel's eyes, "Well, what are you going to do now?", Ed spread his wings until it reached the brick walls, then he leaned down and covered himself with his wings.

"Good morning, Roy Mustang."

As soon as he dozed off, the Sun began to rise. Well, that's the end of my shift. I can now return to my apartement and go to sleep! Maybe caught Hughes on the way home.

"Hey, Mustang! Your shift's over! Time for me to take over." That's Havoc. Jean Havoc. We've been comrades as long as I can remember. He took the day shift, shared it with me. I smirked, then walked myself out of the room where they're keeping Edward, then out of the basement to the other side of the huge mansion.

Yeah, readers. An angel have been trapped in a smelly cold dungeon. Where's the humanity in that?

* * *

Well, speak of the devil.

"Hughes!" I screamed to the man on the exit. The man turned around, you can see the square shaped glasses matched his face, and he got a big gentle smile on his face. "Hi there, Roy!"

I smiled back as we headed home—Wait, that sounded SO gay. Well, we chatted about work and the people we came close with. He told me about how he sprained his ankle on the stairs and an angelic nurse rescued him earlier that day. Her name is Gracia, and I think Hughes just found his soulmate. I told him about Edward, obviously. And how we got along that night. Well since none of us cooked that well, we had breakfast on a local diner, I noticed the special menu:

Angelic Buttercream Pie.

It's basically a blop of sugary sweet whipped cream stuffed to the pie crusts. Well, it won't hurt to have dessert once in a while, right? It kinda reminds me of Ed too. Have I missed him already? Wow, ordering a dessert just because it reminds you of someone is TOTALLY gay. Isn't it? Nah, I'll order it anyway.

"Can I have the special menu, please?" I called a grumpy looking waitresses to our table, she looked at me, then at Hughes. Before she took out a notepad from her pocket and a pen from her stack of blond messed hair. "How many slices would you like?" she said with a monotone voice, I held up one finger, "One."

The blond sighed, then continue, "Eat here or take away?", I'll answer her right away, "I'll eat it here."

She seemed surprise for a bit, then looked grumpy again, "Oh. So you're not that kind of guy."

_What kind of guy?_

Well, I think I have a lot in my mind right now. There I was, lying on my bed. I'm too tired to get up from bed, but I can't go to sleep. I just want to stay in this bed all day! Ugh...

I'm all messed up. Is it because of work? Lack of liquor? Of women? Sex? Nope. I'm not addicted to any of that. But why did the image of an angel showed up in my mind? Edward...his eyes, lips, nose, face, feathers...

Feathers...so many in his additional body parts.

Additional body parts...called wings.

Wings...white like snow, soft like silk...wait.

Oh my God I've never touched his wings.

Oh my God I've always wanted to touch his wings.

Oh my God I have a very weird fetish.

Oh my God! I've said 'oh my God' three times straight!

Now four times...

Okay, I'm not sure if I'm messed up...

Or I'm just getting old.

No...Roy Mustang will stay forever young and awesome.

So, just like that. I dozed off to a dreamless sleep. I slept the whole afternoon until Hughes woke me up with my face to the floor.

"I hope you're not screwing the floor, Roy.", I turned away and faced him, "Then it will be awkward between me and the floor, Maes."

He just smiled and told me to get ready to work. We walked silently to work and stopped by a random florist so Hughes can buy flowers for Gracia. Well, I'm tempted to buy Edward some nice flowers too. Hughes got his angel, I got mine. I know what to do tonight, I'm going to ask Edward a question and I'm not taking 'no' for an answer.

Oh yeah, tonight we're playing 20 questions...I almost forgot

As I assumed. Edward was waiting for me while combing his hair with his hands. I wished I had a rubber band, It would be nice to braid his hair. He looked at me and smiled, "Hello Roy Mustang. Nice to see you today.", I smiled back, "Hey, Ed! Nice to see you too." I moved closer to the bars, sitting on the floor like he is, then showed the present, "This is for you.", It's a boquet of white roses. Edward shocked for a while, but then received the flowers and caressed them one by one. He looked at me sweetly, caressing my cheek then moved me closer and kissed me on the forehead. "Thank you, Roy Mustang." That's all he said. Edward arranged the flowers in the corner of his cell, then picked one up and hand it over to me.

"Now, what is your first question?" he asked

"Why did you come here?", Edward sighed, "I told you, I have to find someone. I have to give him this, then I will be a full angel. Now, my turn...Why did you capture me?", I scratched my head, "Well,...I'm just a guard here. I don't know why the higher-ups captured you and what do they want.",

"What do you mean a full angel? And why do you need to find someone?" I asked again, Edward seemed to think for a while, then answered, "A full angel is an angel which has no connection to this world. Angels are born by the pure light in someone's heart, it took the form of a deceased humans all over the world, the good and pure humans. Sometimes, the humans die while they are trying to achieve something. Now that is something the newborn angels must complete before turning into a full one. The human I looked like die in a fire four years ago. He was looking for his younger brother in a burning house. They managed to get close to the front door, but the ceiling collapsed and the human pushed his brother out of the house and he died there. The next day is his younger brother's birthday and the human worked hard to get him a birthday present. And this is why I have to find the human's brother and give him the present, so I have no connection to this world. So I can be a real angel."

I looked at Edward's sad eyes, then patted his shoulder lightly. He smiled, "I do not want to ask anymore questions. Is there anything you wish to know?"

I nodded, "Can I touch your wings?", Edward chuckled, "My wings? Why?",

"I want to know what they feel like? Is that okay?", now that I've said it, that line sounded completely lame. Edward bent his wings in a way so I can touch its feathers. I hesitated at first, but Edward guide my hand to his wings. Stroking it, feeling the texture of the feathers, it's really soft. I mean REALLY REALLY soft. And with every stroked, I felt Edward's body shiver in pleasure. Then I began petting his wings and it circled around me as if wanting more. Edward placed his head against the bars, looking at me with hazy eyes and a shy smile. I stopped stroking his wings and cupped his face with my hands.

"I have one other question, Edward.", The angel smiled, "What is it, Roy Mustang?"

"What are angels capable of?"

And that question brought light to his entire body. "I can not tell you that. Not just yet."

"But maybe, you can find it on your own." He added.

* * *

Aah...How was that? Well, hello again Fanfiction! Mukarin here! It maybe a bit confusing to you at first, but it will get better! I hope...

Please let me know if there's any mistake! Thank you so much for reading!

Fullmetal Alchemist © Hiromu Arakawa

**|\/|**


End file.
